


Shackled

by jardinsdeminuit



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: For a few seconds, Shu stares at me. A rare hint of curiosity dances across his expression. Then he slips his earphones out and drops them onto the floor.“How interesting. You're like a fly who intentionally threw itself into the spider's web,” he says. “As far as I'm concerned, everything that happens to you from this point onwards is your own fault.”(Whumptober 2020 Fic #1 / Shu Sakamaki / Prompt: Let's Hang Out Sometime)
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHUMPTOBER 2020 CHALLENGE  
> I've decided to take part in Whumptober this year! Instead of filling all prompts, I'll be releasing seven short fics across the month, with #1-6 based on each Sakamaki brother and #7 on Yui. Please read the tags and be wary of violent/sexual content. Also, feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Shu is probably my favourite Sakamaki after Laito, so it's surprising I haven't written for him sooner. He's lazy, but can be an absolute sadistic bastard when he wants to be, and I hope I captured his character well. This is an example of a fic that walks the line between an M and E rating, so I pushed it up to an E just to be safe. :)

The first thing I realise when I open my eyes is that I'm not in my own bed.

For a few moments, I simply lie there, waiting for the haze of sleep to lift from my mind. The sheets are pulled up to my eyes. They smell a little stale, as if they haven't been washed in weeks, but somehow familiar.

As I roll onto my back, I realise the second thing: I can't move my feet.

Panic hits me hard. I throw off the covers, sit up and look down at my legs. A pair of shackles connect my ankles to a wooden footboard at the base of the bed. Each is several inches long and rattles when I move. I can lift my feet a little and open my legs partway, but not much else.

“So, you're awake.”

The sudden voice makes me jump. I raise my eyes from the shackles and scour the room. Faint rays of daylight peek in from a gap in the curtains to my right, vaguely illuminating a figure stretched out on a sofa on the other side of the room. His eyes are closed, his head resting back against one forearm. If he hadn't spokem, I'd believe he was still asleep.

“Shu. Why did you...” My eyes fall once again on the chains holding me in place. An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. Shuffling forward, I reach for them. The manacles are secured tightly around my ankles above the bone, making them impossible to slip off. I try pulling at them, but the ends of the chains are secured solidly to a hole in the footboard. They rattle as I shake them.

An exasperated sigh brings my attention back to Shu. “Do you have any idea how irritating that is?”

I want to tell him it's his fault for chaining me up in the first place, but fear holds my tongue. Answering back has never ended well for me in this mansion. Instead, I ask him to let me out. He replies in his usual lazy drawl, “First, you can tell me why you're in my room.”

I turn my thoughts back to last night. My memories are hazy, but I have an image of waking up in a cold sweat, overwhelmed by a sense of dread and the feeling of being watched. I felt sick and stumbled to the bathroom, only to end up coughing into the toilet for the best part of an hour. Why I chose Shu's room to return to, I'm not sure. Perhaps it's because of the slithers of kindness he's shown me in the past, and in my own fear-addled, sleep-starved mind, coming here was safer than lying in my own room, waiting for one of the other brothers to come and torment me.

I still feel slightly sick now, though it's nowhere near as strong as before. I suspect it was a reaction to having had so much of my blood drained in such a short amount of time, something I have Ayato and Laito to thank for.

For the first time, Shu turns his head towards me. He opens his eyes just enough to give me a scathing glare. He'd probably mock me if I told him the truth, but he's expecting an answer nonetheless, so I choose the first thing that comes to mind.

“I-I had a nightmare.” I cringe to myself. Out of all the responses I could have chosen, I go for one that sounds even more stupid than the reality.

He scoffs. “What are you, five?”

“Sorry.” I pause. “Can I go now?

Turning back to the ceiling, Shu pushes his arms out above his head and stretches. His feathery blond hair bounces as he moves. “The key's on the table.”

I glance over my shoulder. Sure enough, a small silver key sits on top of the bedside table between a lamp and a book. I shuffle back on the bed, flip onto my side and stretch out my hand.

I can't quite reach it. Pushing myself as far back as the chains will let me, I strain my arm again, but still my fingers fall short by a few inches. The sinking feeling returns to my stomach as I realise Shu probably planned it this way from the beginning.

I look back at the sofa to find him staring at me, the smallest of smiles playing at the corners of his lips.

“You've barely tried,” he says. “Put in some more effort and I'm sure you'll reach it.”

I shake my head. No matter how far I stretch, there's no way for me to reach the key, and nothing lying around for me to hook it with.

Seeing that I'm not going to play his game, Shu sits up on the sofa and yawns. “Shame. I was actually enjoying the sight of you struggling.” He walks over to me and perches on the side of the bed.

For a few seconds, he stares at me. A rare hint of curiosity dances across his expression. Then he slips his earphones out and drops them onto the floor.

“How interesting. You're like a fly who intentionally threw itself into the spider's web,” he says. “As far as I'm concerned, everything that happens to you from this point onwards is your own fault.”

Before I can ask him what he's talking about, he grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me flat on my back. The movement is so sudden, I barely have time to process what's going on until he's hovering above me, propped up on his elbows.

A laugh shakes his body. “What's wrong? You look so horrified. As if this isn't what you wanted all along.” His voice drops as he adds, “Coming into my room under some flimsy pretence. Did you think I would protect you or something?”

The glint in his eye sends shivers down my spine. I place my hand against his chest to push him away, but he snatches it up in his own, holds it to his nose and breathes in deeply. His skin is ice-cold.

“Or perhaps... there's another reason you came here.” Shu's eyes narrow a little as he drops my hand and runs a finger along my collarbone.

“I had a nightmare,” I insist, though the words sound flimsy even to my own ears.

“I see.” Shu suddenly grabs the base of my neck. “So, if I were to _fuck_ you right here on this bed, you'd have no objections?”

My eyes widen. I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind at some point during the night, but right now, I'm too petrified to think about anything like that, let alone accept his advances. And yet the heat rising to my cheeks says otherwise. As usual, my body has betrayed me.

Looking him straight in the eyes, I say, for what feels like the tenth time, “I want to go back to my own room now.” I only hope that the firmness of my words is enough to convince him to let me go.

Shu's face twists in disgust. “And now you have the audacity to try and act all modest.” He clicks his tongue. “Women like you are nothing but trouble. You crawl into a man's bed, then act innocent when he uncovers your intentions. Too bad I know that deep down, you're just as bad as Laito. Worse, even. At least he's open about it. You, on the other hand, try and hide your perversions under a veil of innocence. It's revolting, really.”

The thought of being compared to the youngest triplet makes my insides turn. With all the strength I can muster, I place my hands against Shu's chest and shove him back.

A flash of anger widens his eyes. Then he tightens his grip around my neck, fingernails digging into my skin. It's not enough to cut off my air supply completely, but still I grab at his hand, trying desperately to pry him off.

“Shu, you're... hurting me,” I gasp.

The hint of a smile returns to his face. Without loosening his fingers, he leans down and whispers in my ear, “Unbutton your blouse and I'll consider it.”

I don't want to, but the tone of his voice makes me afraid of the consequences if I refuse. With shaking hands, I reach up and undo the first button.

Only when I've undone them all does Shu finally let go of my neck. I prop myself up on one elbow and cough, overwhelmed by the sudden flow of air into my lungs. My throat aches with each breath.

I feel his fingers at my chest, pushing aside the material of my blouse. As he reaches the bottom of my bra, my heart jumps. I grab his wrist. “Shu, I don't want this.”

“Relax,” he mumbles. “Someone with a chest as small as yours has no reason to be embarrassed.”

“That's not the point—”

His lips cut off my sentence midway. For a moment, I do nothing but lie there, shocked at the sudden kiss. Then I feel my instincts take over, my mouth moving with his, deepening the embrace. My bottom lip brushes something sharp, and I realise with a start that it's a fang.

Shu pulls back, one eyebrow raised. “You jumped.”

“It's nothing,” I breathe with a shake of my head. While I'm left a quivering mess from a few seconds of kissing, he's as cool and impassive as always.

Pushing me flat against the bed again, Shu trails a line of kisses from my jawline to my collar, each sending a volt of desire through my veins. When he reaches the top of my breast, he takes his hand and slips it underneath my bra. This time, I don't try and stop him.

He smirks as he kneads my breast in his fingers, his thumb gently tracing the sensitive outline of my nipple. As usual, it's impossible to tell if his expression is mocking or if he's genuinely enjoying himself. Most likely it's a mix of both.

“You seem to forget,” he mumbles, “that you cannot lie to me like this. Even if your mouth denies your excitement, your blood reveals all.” His finger starts to jump against my chest, and I realise he's mirroring my pulse. “You really are _shameless_.”

The last word is little more than a growl. Slowly, Shu pushes up my bra, exposing my breasts, and lowers his head. I barely have time to flush with embarrassment before his lips close around my nipple. I tilt my head back and gasp, the chains rattling as I bend my knees, weakened by the sensations rippling through me and the growing need between my legs.

A fang grazes my skin. My heart sinks as I realise what's about to happen. “No, Shu. Wait!”

Shu's teeth slip into my breast just above the nipple. I scream through gritted teeth, my hands tightening in his hair in an attempt to pull him off, but it's useless. He's latched on hard. The pain is like nothing I've ever experienced before from being bitten. I feel like I'm being stabbed through the chest.

A series of soft groans rise from Shu as he drinks. I want to keep fighting him, but the switch from pleasure to agony is so sudden it's left me paralysed. I pull at his hair again. “S-Shu... please stop...”

He raises his head just long enough to mutter, “No,” before biting me again, this time on the underside of my breast. He's further away from the centre now, so it feels more like a normal bite anywhere else on my body, but I still whimper with the pain, arching my back against him and digging my heels into the mattress. He slips his hand beneath my back and lifts me up a few inches so that he can better angle my body against his mouth.

“Just as I thought,” he says. “Your blood really is becoming sweeter by the second. Seems I've found the secret.”

I look up at him in horror as I grasp what he means. He laughs, a sound as icy as the blue of his eyes. “Yes, just like that. It seems the more scared you are, the richer your blood becomes.” He pauses to trace his thumb over the bite wounds on my breast, making me wince. “Or is it _pain_ that changes the taste, I wonder?”

Slipping his other hand from the back of my waist to the space between my shoulders, Shu pulls me into a sitting position. He holds me firmly against him. My chest feels wet, but I'm too afraid to look down and see the dripping puncture wounds he's given me. My head is already spinning from the pain. One more push and I'm afraid I'll start retching again like last night.

“Come on, don't drift away now.” For the first time, I sense some energy in Shu's voice, as if biting me has brought some hidden excitement to the surface. “We're going to experiement, you and I. There are so many interesting places on your body I'm sure you've never been sucked from, after all. Where would hurt the most? Your kneecap, your little toe? Or even...”

He leaves the sentence hanging, but I don't miss the way his eyes flick to the space between my legs and back again. A new wave of panic rises in me, and I try to wriggle free from him, pushing at his chest and throwing myself back against the bed. I grab a handful of sheets. Perhaps if I can throw them over the key and knock it to the ground, I'll finally be able to reach it...

Shu grabs me by the shouldesr and shoves me face-first into the bed. In this position, I have no power over him, no means or fighting back or even holding him at bay. He leans his whole weight onto me. The bed creaks beneath our combined weights.

Tears fall from my eyes as I beg him over and over to let me go. He only laughs in response and digs his knee into my calf.

“Keep struggling,” he mutters. “The more you try and get away, the more you'll realise just how hopeless it is. Even without the shackles, there's no way you're able to escape from me.”

He shifts a little above me. One hand leaves my shoulder to lift up the side of my blouse, and then his fangs pierce my ribs. A howl rips from my mouth. My knuckles turn white with the force I grip the sheets.

Shu's hand clamps over my mouth. He forces the thumb he wiped across my bite wound earlier between my lips, and I make the mistake of brushing my tongue against it. The taste of my own half-congealed blood makes me want to throw up.

A black fog is starting to close in from the corners of my mind. I pray it'll take me before I'm forced to endure much more of this torture. But I know I won't be let off that easily. I never am.

Shu lifts his head, giving me a moment's relief. “Look at that. There's blood on the bed,” he mutters as casually as if he's just found a piece of dirt on his trouser leg. “Not that it can be saved now. I guess I might as well dye the whole sheets red with your blood.”

There's nothing I can do anymore but lie and wait for it to end, whether that means blacking out or Shu getting bored. Unfortunately, neither looks like it's going to happen soon. It's just as he said: I threw myself into his web of my own volition. If I struggle, I'll only entangle myself more.

As he pores over my body, finding the next place to bite me, I lay my head against the bed and close my eyes. It's pointless to fight. He has me now. He's had me from the start.

I'm not getting out of here anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did something I promised myself I'd never do and added a second chapter to a finished fic. However, I wanted to write something spicy with Shu and instead of creating a completely new situation, thought it would follow on nicely from this scenario. Warnings for non-con and knifeplay up ahead. I took a lot of inspiration from his original Do-S and Versus CDs for this one, so expect sadism and Shu at his worst. <3

Slowly, I open my eyes.

I'm not sure how long I've been out for, or what made me faint in the first place. All I know is that my whole body stings. I raise a hand to my cheek to find it sticky with blood. My hand, too, is dyed with red smudges, apparently a result of the twin bite marks at the base of my thumb.

An image of Shu pinning me to the bed, sucking blood from every part of my body he can reach, returns to me. The effortless strength he used to restrain me, the sound of his silken laughs as he slid his fangs into my flesh, draining me until my mind went foggy at the corners.

 _Now_ I remember why I fainted.

I spot him sitting at the end of the bed, facing away from me. His headphones are back in, and whatever music he's listening to has him humming softly and tapping his fingers against his leg. I recognise the tune, even if I can't name it.

His eyes flick towards me. He's noticed I'm awake.

“Shu.” My mouth feels so dry, I can barely form the word, so it comes out as more of an unintelligible moan. “Pl-please help me.”

Turning away again, he asks softly, “Why?”

Because my body feels like it's been stabbed over and over. Because I feel like I'm dying. There's blood on the front of Shu's cardigan from where he's rubbed up against me, streaks of it on his sleeves and the back of his hands. He raises one to his mouth and licks at it while he waits for my reply.

When none comes, he sighs and takes his earphones out. Then he turns to me again. I recoil as his cold blue eyes travel over my body, like an artist inspecting a half-finished canvas. Or a butcher wondering how best to carve up a piece of meat. “I liked you better when you were passed out. The moment you open your mouth, you're a bother.”

“Then l-let me go,” I stammer. It seems that with every passing second, the pain grows worse. He's bitten me in more places than I can count. My chest alone feels like it's peppered with marks, though I can't tell beneath the dried blood that clings to my skin.

I turn my head until I spot the key for the shackles on the bedside table. All this time, it's been sat there, mocking me. A part of me wants to try and reach for it yet again, but I know it's useless. I'm not getting out of here until Shu lets me go himself.

And if the hungry look in his eyes is anything to go by, it's going to take a while.

With a grunt, Shu crawls over and falls on top of me, propped up on his arms. I shuffle beneath him, already anticipating the pain of his fangs sinking into me. But instead of lowering his head, he grimaces. “No.”

My heart leaps. Has he finally decided that he's had enough? I'm not sure how I must look to him with all the blood on mt skin, though I suppose it's possible that even a monster like Shu feels empathy every once in a while.

Planting his knee by my side, Shu leans forward and reaches for the top drawer in the key cabinet. His chest presses against my face, filling my nose with his scent. I hear him rifle around in the drawer for a few seconds. Then, having found what he's looking for, he slides it shut and pulls back with a small exhale.

The slither of hope I'd held drains away as I realise what he's holding in his hand.

“Do you know what this is?” he asks me, holding it in front of my eyes.

“A knife.” The word is a whisper on my lips.

Shu shakes his head. “You're half correct. This is a silver knife, one of the sole weapons in the world capable of harming a vampire. Subaru thinks he owns the only one in the mansion. He has no idea I've kept this one on me for decades now.”

My eyes travel up and down the weapon. The blade is as long and thin as my middle finger, perfectly straight and sharpened to a razor's edge, while the handle has an intricate, winding design. It looks like the perfect size for a hunter to conceal in their pocket.

“Why would you—”

“—keep a deadly weapon like this so close to my bed?” Shu shrugs. “I'm not quite sure myself. Perhaps it's a sentimental reminder that even us immortals have our weaknesses.” A smile pulls at his lips. “I bet you're thinking about snatching this off me and driving it into my heart right now, aren't you?”

I'd be lying if I said no, and Shu seems to realise that, as he laughs softly. “Go on. Try taking it off me.”

He dangles the knife between finger and thumb by the tip of the handle. It hangs there above my eyes like a pendulum, so tantalisingly close. But just like the key, it might as well be in the next room. I try to snatch for it. Shu flicks it around and out of my reach before my fingers can come within an inch.

“So close,” he purrs. “Try again.”

I know it's useless in my heart, that I'm just indulging him, but I stupidly try to grab for it again. This time, my fingertips just brush the cold metal before Shu whips it out of my reach.

The mocking look in his eyes sends a stab of anger through me. Never in a million years could I match the strength or speed of a vampire. Both of us know that. So why am I playing along with his game so eagerly?

Apparently sensing the shift in my mood, Shu frowns and sits up.

“What are you doing?” I whisper.

He smirks at my panicked expression. “Relax. I have no intention of drinking from a corpse.”

His words hardly fill me with confidence. He may not be planning to kill me, but there are worse things you can do with a knife, and if I've learnt anything so far, it's that Shu isn't the type to hold back. I wonder what it is that's inspired such sadism in him tonight. A bad mood, or the temptation of having his prey chained up before him? Perhaps he's always been like this, and I've never spent enough time with him to realise.

He crawls to the head of the bed and kneels down. Then he grabs me by the shoulder and flips me onto my front. The cold edge of the knife presses against the underside of my jaw, forcing me to angle my head up and look at him.

“Are you going to do as I say?” he asks.

It's not a question so much as a threat. I nod.

Shu grunts in satisfaction. Then he leans back and places the knife on the table next to the keys. I wonder why he bothered taking it out, until I realise it's a warning. He wants to keep teasing me, build up the fear inside me, without leaping straight into the deep end. For now, at least.

Gripping the bottom of my jaw in one hand, Shu reaches down and unbuttons his trousers. He takes his time, as if relishing his own anticipation and the growing fear on my face as I realise what's about to happen. Then, finally, he pulls his cock free.

“Don't even think about biting down,” he mutters. “Believe me when I say it'll be the last thing you ever do.”

He takes his cock in his hand and angles it towards me. It's a little darker than the rest of his skin and curves slightly towards his stomach, with a patch of reddish-blond curls at the base. It feels strange to see Shu in and form of undress, especially when the rest of his clothes are intact.

“Shu.” My lips are shaking. “I can't do this.”

“'Can't' or 'won't'?” he mutters. “See, I think with some _gentle_ encouragement, you might be persuaded to change your mind.”

I cry out as he digs his nails into the soft area beneath my jaw, so hard that I'm afraid he'll break the skin. We both know as well as the other that I have two choices: accept him completely or have him torture me.

Knowing Shu, he'll find a way to combine the two.

I can already feel the tears welling up as I place my hands on the bed and push my head forward. Then, with one last furious look up at him, I wrap my mouth around the tip of his cock.

Shu lets out a small sigh. His eyes never leave me as I bob my head up and down slowly, taking more and more of him in. He feels too big for my mouth. Then again, I'm so tense, I can't relax my jaw, not with his nails digging into me like they are. Shu seems to realise this, as he pushes his hips forward a little, making it easier for me to slide him in.

I gag as his cock hits the back of my throat. He places a hand on the side of my head, thumb running up and down my cheekbone in a deceptively tender gesture. I can taste his precum already as I pull back and run my tongue down his slit.

“Looks like we've finally found something you're good at,” he says softly. “Let's face it. You were overdue.”

I ignore the insult and pour all my attention into sucking. My eyes sting with tears. I can't imagine a more humiliating situation than this, my mouth sliding back and forth along Shu's cock as he watches me like a hawk. I can only take the fact that my throat is still intact that I'm doing a semi-decent job. My tongue flicks against his head, and he moans softly.

His hand slips from my cheek to my hair, and then he's guiding me over him, pumping his hips slightly in time with my movements. I can hear his breaths getting shorter by the second, his grip tightening in my hair. He's almost at his climax. In an attempt to finish it quickly, I lift myself a little higher on my hands and lean my head down into him. My jaw aches from the roughness of the intrustion, but I no longer care. At this point, I just want it to be over. Maybe then he'll be satisfied enough to let me go.

With one hard thrust, Shu hits the back of my throat again. This time, I gag hard. I pull back in a mess of saliva, coughing and choking back the nausea that threatens to overcome me.

A soft tutting meets my ears. I look up through bleary eyes to see Shu shaking his head, a smirk on his lips. “Perhaps I was a little too hasty in saying you were good.”

I try to catch him in my mouth again, but he leans back out of my reach. He sucks in a sharp breath, as if considering something. Then he undoes the top button of his cardigan.

“Shu?” I whisper uncertainly.

His only response is a low mumble. Once he's finished with his cardigan, he does the same for his white shirt underneath, revealing a smooth, slim torso. I expect him to take it all off, but it seems like he's more comfortable being only partially undressed, as snatches the knife up and begins to crawl to the base of the bed.

I flip onto my back and watch him with wide eyes. “ _Shu_ ,” I say again, a little more forcefully.

“You threw me off,” he says plainly. “How do you expect to repay me, hmm?”

I can't believe the selfishness of what he's saying. After he forced himself onto me, knowing how little experience I've had with that kind of stuff, all he can comment on is how I threw him off?

An unexpected wave of anger rises inside me, and I blurt out, “Don't you think I've given you enough already?”

Shu doesn't seem fazed by my sharpness. “Nowhere near. Besides, women like you love this kind of treatment, don't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes. You're _begging_ me to give you more.” He kneels between my legs. There's barely space for him with the chains holding me in place, but my ankles just about stretch far enough to accommodate him.

“I've been asking you to let me go all this time. In what universe can that be interpreted as begging for more?”

“Your body is more honest than words can ever be. If you didn't want me to take you, why didn't you fight back more?”

“ _You had your nails in my throat._ ” I'm almost shouting the words now. At the back of my mind, I know he's deliberately trying to work me up, probably for the sole purpose of seeing how far he can push me before bringing his hand down again, but that knowledge is quickly growing less and less important in a tide of red rage.

Shu raises his hands up and spreads his fingers wide. “They're not there anymore,” he says, as if I can't spot the knife he's left at my feet. Then he leans down and presses a kiss to the inside of my knee.

Without thinking, I swing my knee as hard as I can into his cheek.

The impact sends a shudder through my bone. Shu's face snaps to the side, and for a few moments, the world stands still. My blood runs cold as the seriousness of what I've just done dawns on me.

When he finally turns back, I'm shocked to see a smile on Shu's face. A pink mark blooms on his cheek, but apart from that, he hardly seems hurt. I'm not sure if I'd prefer that to anger.

“You really know how to tease a man, don't you?”

As the words leave Shu's mouth in a growl, he snatches up the knife and climbs on top of me. I barely have time to struggle before his hand is clamped around my throat and the blade against my cheek.

“I'm s-sorry,” I stammer. His grip isn't strong enough to choke me, but rather keep me in place on the bed.

“'Sorry'? Why are you sorry? I told you to fight back.” The rising excitement in Shu's voice reminds me a little of Laito, albeit far less extreme.

“But I hit you.”

“You did. But it just proves my theory: that you're a filthy, _lewd_ woman who craves punishment.”

There's no way I can win. If I defend myself, Shu punishes me; if I'm submissive, he does as he pleases anyway. I don't know what to do, what he _wants_ me to do. It's all hopeless.

“Just let me go,” I mumble for what feels like the thousandth time.

My eyes are already raw from the amount I've cried, and as new tears rise, I wince. Shu plants a kiss against my eyelid before whispering in my ear, “Soon.”

He drags the flat of the knife down my cheek, across my collar and down my chest. My skin tingles where it meets the cold metal. When he reaches my bra, he slips the blade beneath the piece of fabric that holds the cups together and pulls upwards. The bra splits in two, revealing my breasts. While he's already seen them tonight, I can't help myself from rushing to cover them with my arms.

Shu laughs. “I rarely find myself agreeing with any of my brothers, but Ayato has a point. Your chest is pathetic. Just be thankful the rest of your body is to my liking.”

Judging by the way his hand leaves my neck to caress my hip, it's safe to assume what he's talking about. He's sitting up now, trailing the knife lower and lower until he reaches my underwear. A slice of the hand, and he's removed that, too.

Now fully exposed, I feel the tears come even harder. There's no use fighting back anymore. Just like when he was taking my mouth, the best I can hope is that it's over quickly. Only this time, he'll be in control.

Shu places the tip of the knife on my inner thigh and digs it in. The blade splits the skin like butter. I throw back my head and grit my teeth against the pain. After a few seconds, he lifts it and licks up the short line of blood that leaks out.

“Your fear adds a bitterness to your blood,” he mutters. “It's a refined taste, like aged wine.” He licks the wound again, making me whimper.

The bed creaks as Shu mounts me again. I try to turn my head to the side so I don't have to meet his icy gaze, but he grabs me by the chin and forces my face upright. I clamp my eyes shut, which makes him laugh.

“Stubborn,” is all he mutters before pressing his cock against my entrance.

The shackles mean I can only open my knees so far. As if Shu lying with almost his full weight on top of me isn't uncomfortable enough. I can feel how hard he is just from the pressure he's applying against me. It's almost like he's trying to tease me to the point of begging for it, if only to prove his point from earlier.

It only takes a few seconds for him to cave. With a grunt, he slides the first few inches into me. I dig my nails into the covers to keep from crying out.

The sound Shu makes is probably supposed to be a laugh, but comes out as more of a moan. “I wonder how long you'll be able to keep your eyes closed for.”

I don't respond to his taunt. I'll keep them closed for the rest of the night if it robs him of the satisfaction of seeing me break.

Shu moves his hips back and forth, forcing more and more of him into me with each thrust. When his hips finally meet mine, I can't help but let out a shaky cry. Just like how he felt too big for my mouth, it's almost painful taking all of him like this, feeling my walls stretch around his girth. To make it worse, be barely gives me time to adjust before he starts moving.

“These shackles really are a pain, aren't they? I should have taken them off earlier.” His breath hitches every couple of words in time with his thrusts. “Then again, there's something to be said for having you tied down like this. No matter what I do to you, there's no way for you to escape.”

As if to prove his point, Shu pulls out almost all the way and slams back into me. I arch my back and groan through gritted teeth. Still, I won't open my eyes. It's the last line of defence I have. If I open my eyes, he's won.

Shu's weight shifts as he leans forward onto his elbows. He's trying to hold back, perhaps to draw out this humiliation as long as possible. I can almost sense the energy building inside him. His whole body has turned into a wound-up spring.

I want him off me. I want it to end. Yet, deep down, there's a part of me that wills him to go on, to push my limits even further. And I _hate_ it. I imagine it's the same part that secretly craves the pain that comes with being bitten, even as I cry and beg for it to stop.

Perhaps it's just a survival technique. If I tell myself I'm enjoying this, I won't go mad with fear. Or maybe it's just as he says, and I really am no more than a filthy, lewd human begging to be used by him.

Before I realise what I'm doing, I slip my hands beneath Shu's shirt and dig my nails into his back. He groans and speeds up his pace. His lips press against my neck, and I fear he's going to bite me yet again, but instead he sucks at the skin beneath my jaw, the spot where his nails were planted just minutes ago. The feeling of his tongue flicking against against the sensitive skin both makes me feel incredibly hot and sends shivers racing through me.

As he raises his head, I finally allow my eyes to meet his. I can't help it anymore. Locked in his blue gaze, I cling to him, and for a moment, everything melts away around me. I forget about the pain of my wounds, the fact that I'm shackled here against my will. His long, steady thrusts coax deep sensations of pleasure from my core, over and over, until all I can think about is the dance of his hips, his breath on my cheek.

“So, you gave in,” he says, his voice low and heady in my ear. “Finally, you've learnt to accept the ecstasy I'm giving you.”

I can feel him speeding up at last, his hips slamming into mine as he buries his length as hard as he can. A growl so deep it's almost animalistic tears from his lips. All the energy he's been holding back is making him fall apart, and it _hurts_ to have him move so roughly inside me like this, but I want more of it. My hands slip up to his hair and wrap in his blond curls, guiding his lips to mine so that I'm practically lifting my shoulders off the bed to reach him.

With a gasp, Shu grabs me by the throat and slams me down onto the bed. His thrusts turn sloppy, and then he's arching his back against me, reduced to a shuddering, squirming mess in the grip of his climax. I feel him throbbing between my walls, filling me with his seed, so deep it feels my very soul is burning with him.

When he finally stills, Shu gives a short, low laugh. He pulls back from me sharply and does his trousers back up, as if trying to erase all traces of what he's just done. My inner thighs shine with wetness. I'm ashamed that as much of it is mine as it is his.

I want him to hold me. Run a hand through my hair. Do something to make me feel like it was all worth it, that despite my pain, it meant something to him. But instead, he crawls across the bed and reaches for the key on the dresser. The sound of clinking metal fills the air, and then he removes the chairs one after the other. It feels weird not having the extra weight around my ankles for the first time in so long.

“Shu?” Bruised and bleeding, I sit up. I search his eyes, hoping to find some kind of warmth there, _anything_ , but they're as cold and glassy as ever.

And why shouldn't they be? He's got what he wanted out of me. He's won.

Turning away, Shu mumbles, in a voice as cold as his eyes that cuts me deeper than any knife, “You're free to go.”


End file.
